Harmonian Timeline
This page documents the timeline of the Harmonia Universe. No exact dates are listed. Events listed in order of when they occurred. There are currently several known timelines- all known timelines form from timeline splits. All timelines are listed through a tabber. Timeline |-| Primary Timeline = *The universe is created. The Diamas Harmonia is the first thing to form. *The Diamas Harmonia creates the First Gods, including Nithya. *The Shadowblood is inadverdently created, but remains dormant. *The universe remains in peace for thousands of years. * ~Golden Timeline split here~ *The Shadowblood becomes active and destroys the Diamas Harmonia, spreading its shards across the universe and dooming the First Gods. To protect themselves from death, they seal themselves away in crystal. Nithya fails to do so. * ~Reverse World Timeline split here~ *In her last moments of life, Nithya creates the first Balancers- Valdis and Lior- from the Harmonia Diamond and the remains of the Shadowblood. *The rest of the New Age Gods are born from magical energies flying free and uncontrolled through the wounded universe. The numerous Diamas Harmonia fragments lie on planets, to be discovered by heroes-to-be. *All significant planets in the universe are assigned New Gods to serve as divine guardians for them. These are the planets that form sentient life. *Earth is first formed. *Earth forms sentient life, despite not having a divine guardian. No god knows how this happened. *Valdis and Lior fade away, and Elidra and Khalid are born. *Crystalland comes together and forms factions. *Earth is divided into Lower Earth and Skylands after an insane magic accident rips pieces from the earth and sends them into orbit. *Magic is prohibited in Lower Earth. *Crystalland's factions split into separate cities. Emerus, Rubian and Oparron are among them. *Many islands in Skylands form communities on them. Windsong is among them. *The Void forms and consumes many planets- some lifeless, some not. Eiko is among the consumed planets, as well as a mysterious planet, which no one knows the name of. It is believed came from this mystery planet. *[[Sirenne] takes hold of the throne from her father. *The Zaknon and the Eikolk arrive on Zaknon Isle and in Windsong, respectively. This is the first sign that danger is approaching. *Emeralda is assassinated. *The Black Forest, known as the Golden Forest at the time, forms and Laurel takes rulership of it. *Elidra arrives in Windsong. The first Windian War ensues. *Elidra is defeated and locked away. *Many years pass. Akira, Phantasm and Orianne all arrive in Windsong through one method or another. *The Horror's Seal happens. Akira, Phantasm and Orianne are sent to find the Diamas Harmonia shards used to keep Elidra in the dungeons. *Elidra kills Sirenne and almost ends the lives of the heroes-to-be. *The shards of the Diamas Harmonia choose Akira, Phantasm and Orianne as the Heroes of Windsong, and they strike Elidra down, sending her packing into the void of space. *Faroku is born. *Windsong enters an era of peace, with the new Heroes, alongside Faroku, protecting the isle from harm. *An explorative expedition from Azurius ends in disaster, stranding Katsume and several other merfolk on Windian Earth. A population of merfolk proceeds to form there. *Emeralda is revived with the Harmonia Emerald. *Oparron is destroyed and Koroia is killed. *Elidra is killed by unknown forces before she can return to Windsong. This allows a new Balancer to form- Ciardha. *Enter the Void happens. Faroku senses the Void is growing, and with the assistance of Khalid, he stops power-hungry Ciardha from corrupting more of the universe. Khalid is destroyed in this event, and Akira is killed shortly before the events of the story. *Aiyana is born, taking the place of Khalid. *Through temporal tampering and use of the Harmonia White Opal, Nithya is reborn. She becomes ruler of the New Age Gods, being (seemingly) the only First God to survive the destruction of the Diamas Harmonia. This causes a timeline split and the formation of the Reverse World. *Elidra, Khalid and Akira return to Windsong through temporal tampering. Faroku places an inhibitor on Elidra's magic, making her much less powerful. This inadverdently destroys Aiyana and Ciardha and causes another timeline split. * ~Aiyana/Ciardha Timeline split here~ *Narissa discovers that there are merfolk on Windian Earth, puts research into it, and eventually discovers how. She later befriends Lumino. *Jada, the daughter of Elidra, is born, and after several years she is driven mad by her black blood and goes on a killing spree. Once she gains control of herself, she comes to hate her bloodline and disconnects herself from Elidra. She later hooks up with Sho. *The Shadowblood reforms, in a human form. *Laurel is kidnapped and the Golden Forest becomes the Black Forest after corruption sets in. *Imbu arrives in the Black Forest and frees it from corruption, with help from Cobra. *'~True Heroes' Timeline split here~' *Khalid is killed by the Shadowblood, and Elidra almost dies in the same event. She is traumatized and proceeds to turn to the Heroes of Windsong for protection. * Nithya splits the timeline by reviving Khalid. *The Heroes of Windsong are killed by the Shadowblood, before Nithya revives them and splits the timeline once more. *'~Heroes' Timeline split here~' *Three new Heroes of Windsong are chosen- Cindy, Mahogany, and Capilla. Zal'xon becomes their pet. *Elidra finds Jada and has Harmony remove Faroku's power-limiting spell, but unfortunately, even with Elidra at full power again, they are no match for the Shadowblood. However, Victa Odd manipulates the timeline from the future and puppeteers her past body, causing him to involuntarily restrain himself with his tentacles. This gives Nithya an opportunity to step in, and she slices the weakened Shadowblood vertically in two, with a halberd of stardust. He proceeds to melt into black goo after spurting corrosive blood everywhere. * ~Bad Future split here~ *Li-Hua briefly replaces Khalid as a Balancer of Order, but she did not last long in that area and she was later killed by a mysterious new evil- Rahoxxahr- in an event that stole Elidra's Balancer power as well. Due to this, Jada and Sho ascend to Balancer status to replace them both. They are not present in this form in any timeline past the Golden Timeline split, other than this one. *Li-Hua reincarnates as a Zaknon. *The Shadowblood returns as Victa Odd. She proceeds to tamper with the timeline to prevent a bad future. However, this tampering causes a timeline split. She is able to interact with the primary timeline, but not with the new one- she also suddenly feels much older, as in the primary timeline she now reforms much earlier. *''More events will be added as more occurs or is cleared up in the universe's timeline.'' |-| Aiyana/Ciardha Timeline = *''All events prior to the Aiyana/Ciardha timeline split are identical to the primary timeline.'' *''Very little is known about this timeline as of now. More information will be added if the events of this timeline are further explored.'' |-| Reverse World Timeline = *''All events prior to the Reverse World timeline split are identical to the primary timeline.'' *With Nithya not around to take the role of leader of the gods, Harmony ends up taking the role, instead of her second-in-command state in the primary timeline. *The universe seems to form entirely differently due to the minor differences in the gods' presence. All seems to be inverted and strange. (For example, Valdis and Lior's Balancer types are switched, as are Elidra and Khalid's.) *When Windsong forms, Sirenne forcefully usurps the throne from her benevolent father, and turns out to be an extremely controlling, silencing ruler. *Elidra arrives in Windsong. Concerned with its current state of being, she attempts to attack Sirenne and save the kingdom from its tyrannical queen- but is overwhelmed and locked away. *Akira, Phantasm, and Orianne arrive in Windsong, and while Phantasm and Orianne form a ragtag duo of laughable, harmless villains, Akira sides with Sirenne and turns out to be very dangerous. *The primary timeline's Zhiara forms a mental link with Reverse Thana, and convinces her to take control. *Thana frees Elidra from the dungeons, and proceeds to assist her in defeating Sirenne. *Sirenne is killed by Elidra, mirroring her death in the primary timeline. Elidra proceeds to take over Windsong, ruling it benevolently and much more leniently. *Akira never does get control over her body back. She and Zhiara fade away, leaving Thana in full control of their body. *Faroku is born. He ends up joining Phantasm and Orianne's little gang, and becomes its backbone- being the most formidable member of the group. *''More events will be added as more occurs or is cleared up in the universe's timeline.'' |-| Heroes' Timeline = *''All events prior to the Heroes' timeline split are identical to the primary timeline.'' *With the Heroes revived by Nithya- and Nithya being present in the area- the Shadowblood is killed far earlier than he normally would have been. He dies in the same way as he does in the primary timeline. *Windsong enters a new era of peace, unbroken for many years. *The Heroes begin to explore the universe, helping those in need in any way that they can. *Zaedhuth is lured to his death at the grasp of Unknown's Chazotin corruption. He went to the planet on his own, wishing to "be at peace" and stop being homesick. He is one of many Zaknon to have done this. Whether this was a conscious choice or Rahhoxahr remotely controlling them is unknown. *Zal'xon ends up being the new pet of the Heroes. *''More events will be added as more occurs or is cleared up in the universe's timeline.'' |-| True Heroes' Timeline = *''All events prior to the True Heroes' timeline split are identical to the primary timeline.'' * Instead of being killed by the Shadowblood, Khalid manages to fend him off with help from Elidra. While not dead, the Shadowblood is wounded so heavily that his body needs to reform itself in order to recover. He goes through a painless collapse as his body loses cohesion, before reforming as Victa. * Khalid joins Elidra in Windsong and turns out to be very caring towards the Heroes, and a bit eccentric- especially around Orianne, who he enjoys puzzle-solving and building with. *Zaedhuth is, again, lured to his death, in the same fashion as in the Heroes' Timeline. *Khalid creates a strange dog-like creature from diluted Angel Aura crystals and rose quartz. He calls it Labra and presents it to the Heroes as a replacement for Zaedhuth. It took some getting used to, but Labra soon became the new pet. *''More events will be added as more occurs or is cleared up in the universe's timeline.'' |-| Bad Future = *''All events prior to the Bad Future timeline split are identical to the primary timeline.'' *Unfortunately, the gods are defeated. The Shadowblood has won. *The Shadowblood frees Rahhoxahr and uses him as a mount, becoming a horseman (dogman?) of the apocalypse, effectively. The universe buckles under his sheer strength and evil. *Life is nearly wiped from the universe. It survives only in a few small pockets that the Shadowblood decided to spare. *Diamas Harmonia shards are destroyed. *After several thousands of years of torment, the universe finally gives way, falling apart at the seams and taking the Shadowblood with it- or so it seemed. He still exists in the void, but must reform as his body was obliterated. *Shadowblood reforms as Victa Odd and tampers with the timeline as per usual. *The death of time itself occurs when Victa is finally consumed by the void. The Harmonia universe is dead, and the timeline ends abruptly. * END OF TIMELINE |-| Golden Timeline = *''All events prior to the Golden timeline split are identical to the primary timeline. Note that no timeline-splitting events have yet occurred in this timeline!'' *The Shadowblood is discovered and annhilated by the Diamas Harmonia before it can do any harm. *After further years of peace, the Diamas Harmonia explodes on its own, its job done. Harmony is immediately born in its place so no First Gods die. * gap of normal timeline events. * Crystalland comes together, but does not form factions. * Mythos Labs is discovered and condemned before anything more immoral than Cethin's creation can occur. Cethin himself is swiftly terminated. * Earth is carefully divided into Lower Earth and Skylands by an entrepreneurial mage. Magic is not banned in Lower Earth, but it is (leniently) regulated. * The Void unavoidably forms, but several planets within it are protected by Nithya. Zaknon and Eikolk arrive on Earth anyway, through explorative expeditions. * gap of normal timeline events. * Disastrous Azurian expedition occurs as normal, with a lower death toll. * When Elidra is defeated for the second time, she reforms much more quickly and ends up making friends with the heroes more quickly than she would have normally. * Khalid and Elidra fuse to form Sachiel, ending the age of the Balancers. Category:Timelines Category:Miscellanea by Silvie